jackpot
by rebeccamiz
Summary: Jake (jack swagger) searches for some 'company' when he finds his true love. but its not what he expects.
1. Chapter 1

'Am I really going through with this?' I ask myself as I flip through the phone book for some 'company', I turn to a random page and see an add with a picture of a very toned, very bleach blond short length wet haired blue eyed young man on it. Only wearing a pair of extremely short, very tight shorts with a zipper going all the way down the front. I feel myself harden at the sight of him 'wait am I getting turned on by a guy?' I grab my phone and dial the number

"Your choice service how may I help you?"

The women on the other end of the phone asks in a sexy voice

"Yes I would like the man in your add please"

I reply trying hard to hide my lisp

"Ok your address sir"

I give her my address then hang up. After waiting in silence for 20 minutes there's a knock at the door, I get up from the couch and open the door to see the guy wearing a long black trench coat; he looks me over from head to toe, licking his lips and smiling. I move from the door way to let him enter, I close the door once he was in side and the silence was back

"Do you want a beer?"

I ask desperate to end the silence

"Wouldn't you like to do something else?"

He asks biting his lip "where's the bedroom?"

"Down the hall, I'm gonna get a beer"

"I'll be waiting"

He says passing me. 'Shit what the hell are you doing Jake?' I ask myself as I grab like my 8th beer of the evening and walk to my bedroom. I enter to find him laying on my bed in nothing those little shorts, instead of lying next to him I sit on the far side of the bed and drink my beer in silence, I hear him sigh as he sits up and moves beside me "I get the feeling you haven't done this before"


	2. Chapter 2

I watch the very large blond, green eyed guy who called

"Sorry I'm not more into this"

He says with a cute lisp, I couldn't help but smile

"Well it's not that different"

He looks at me confused, I place my hand on his upper thigh "let me show you, let me take care of you"

I lean over and kiss his neck, I hear him moan and he tilts his head to allow me better access to do it again. I move my hand to undo his pants "big all over aren't you big boy"

I hear him chuckle and a large smile crosses his face " I wont to taste you"

I whisper in his ear "let me taste you"

He nods repeatedly; I slide off the bed and sit on my knees between his spread legs. I slick his shaft up its entire length and look up to see him reclined on his elbows, head thrown back and a moan escapes his lips, so I do it again until I can't take the temptation anymore and take his full length into my mouth. 'God this guy tastes so good' and because his not taking over I can go at my own pace. Well that was until I feel him near climax and I take him as deep as possible gagging a bit but I was worth it when he explodes down my through. I close my eyes and moan at the delicious taste, I've tasted a lot of guys buy this guy's different he's in a whole league of his own, I moan at the through of having it deep in my ass and nearly come from the through alone.


	3. Chapter 3

'Holy shit I just got the greatest head of head of my life and it was from a guy' I open my eyes to see him rise from the floor

"Let me show you the other thing I'm good at big boy"

He turns his back to me and slowly removes his shorts as he shakes his ass. He sits on my lap; he pushes my chest so I'm laying down looking up at him "I want to see you"

He says pulling up my shirt and over my head "yum"

I smile as he leans down and licks my chest. I thrust my hips up and my cock rubs between his ass cheeks, I groan low in my through and do it again "what do you won't big boy?"

"To fuck you"

"Good, coz that's what I want to"

He rises his ass up and slowly lowers himself down my cock

"Deeper, harder, faster"

I groan impatiently, I place my hands on his hips and yank him all the way down. I hear him moan loudly as I release deep inside him and he releases all over my chest. Once empty he collapses on my chest

"Wow that was amazing"

"Yea, sorry I didn't last longer"

"It's fine I knew I wasn't gonna last long"

He sighs "I've been turned on since I first saw you big boy"

"Jake, my names Jake"

"I'm nick"

Nick begins tracing lines down my chest "what are you some sports star or something?"

"I played football and I'm a college wrestling champ"

"Really no way so am I, well not the football part but I did used to be on the wrestling team"

"I also graduated with a 4.0 GPA"

"Wow smart, strong and gorgeous I really hit the jackpot didn't I"


End file.
